luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
D-3: Across the Chasm
The mission "D-3: Across the Chasm" is the third mission in the Secret Mine. In this mission, Luigi is sent to inspect the area where the Dark Moon piece is located, however he gets held up by even more strong ghosts. For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "Success! The Parascope has located both the Dark Moon piece and the possessor that has it. But you'll have to cross the chasm adn reach the other side to find them!" Starting Dialogue "Luigi, researching those powerful ghosts you just caught will have to wait... Because I've finally located the Dark Moon piece!" "The signal is coming from an unlikely place outside of the mine: the distant Workshop!" "But the Workshop is on the other side of a big chasm, and the nearby Pixelator camera isn't responding. Luckily, the Toad you rescued knows how to get across the chasm. He says there's a gondola that will take you to the Workshop. The weather seems to be getting worse, but the gondola ride shouldn't take too long. All you need to do is board it at the Terminal and ride it across the chasm. Easy as pie, eh, youngster? I'll call you on the Dual Scream once yu get across. Look lively!" New Ghosts * Strong Gobber Mission Goals Overall Goal * Find the access to the gondola in the Terminal. Board it, and cross the chasm to reach the location of the Dark Moon piece. * Remove the paranormal chains that block the door to the gondola. Capture each ghostly culprit to vanish each chain. Other Goals * Find the gondola access. * Get rid of the paranormal chains. ** Remove the green chain. ** Remove the red chain. ** Remove the yellow chain. * Cross the chasm and reach the Workshop Story Luigi enters the Chalet to find that the elevator down is completely frozen over, and the fireplace is out. To return warmth back to the Chalet, Luigi must go up the fireplace and close the window. Then he must turn the valve to the right to raise the chandelier up to a lit one, and back down to melt the ice. After clearing away the remaining snow, he can go down to the Airway and turn on the zip line to the left to be carried up to the Terminal. There are now several Robotic Bombs stuck in the ice, and Luigi can activate them to clear the ice away. As Luigi goes to open the gondola, a Strong Gobber pops out, along with a Strong Greenie and a Strong Slammer. They lock the gondola with their ghostly chains, and run off in different directions. E. Gadd calls Luigi: "Crim__y, Lu___! Th_se chains... They're paran_rmal chains! They w_n't go away _ntil the ghosts th_t made them are defe_ted." Luigi is now sent on a quest to defeat all three of the ghosts. The Strong Gobber went to the Basin, the Strong Slammer went to the Chalet, and the Strong Greenie went all the way down to the Smuggler's Hideout. Luigi has to make his way to all three areas and capture the ghost, however it doesn't matter which order he chooses. Once Luigi makes his way down to the Smuggler's Hideout (the door to which is hidden by Spirit Balls), Luigi must reveal the missing suit of armor, across from the shaking one. After he makes it stab the head off of the rattling suit, Luigi is faced with the Strong Greenie, who opens the window to let in three Sneakers. After capturing them, the Strong Greenie comes out to fight with 100HP instead of the normal 50HP. Once he is captured, Luigi should make his way to the Chalet, where he'll find the Strong Slammer hiding in the rightmost dresser. The Strong Slammer flies up the fireplace, and when Luigi tries to follow, three Greenies pop out. One has a red Paranormal Shield. After capturing them, the Strong Slammer comes out. Unlike regular Strong Slammers that have 150HP, this one has 250HP. Once that room is cleared, Luigi has to make his way to the Basin to find the last strong ghost. Once in the Basin, Luigi has to reveal a hidden Robotic Bomb (you can see its reflection in the ice) using the Dark-Light Device. Activate it to force the Strong Gobber out of its hiding place. Three Hiders will appear, and once they're captured, the Strong Gobber is revealed. Instead of 200HP like a normal Strong Gobber, this one has 300HP. Once all the ghosts are cleared out, E. Gadd calls to say: "Good j_b, young f_ller! That was th_ last chain. Time to ride th_t gondola and cross t__ chasm. Posth__te!" Now Luigi has to make his way back up to the Terminal and enter the Gondola. Here, he'll see a device that fires hot pieces of coal. He must fire these pieces using "L" and melt the zip line with the ice on it. After he exits the Gondola, E. Gadd calls once more: "Lu_gi, can y__ hear me? The g_ndola isn't work_ng _nymore, is it? Fixing it w_uld be way too h_rd! Y_u're going to h_ve to cross th_ old-fash__ned way!" With this new information, and the zip line functioning once more, one can put two and two together and head off to the High Wires to finally cross the chasm. Once across he can open the door of a broken gondola to enter the Workshop Landing. He must balance his way across the beams to make it across. Once across, he can look in the window of the Workshop to see the Shrewd Possessor Thowing bombs at the icy floor, however he spots Luigi and scares him away. With nothing left to do, Luigi must enter the right door and go to the Maintenance Room. Once inside, E. Gadd calls to talk to Luigi: "L__gi! I h_pe you're d_ing OK down ther_. Looks _ike you've reach_d the Mainten_nce Room! Good! Get that g_nerator going to pow_r up the W_rkshop's door and t_e Pixelator's camera." To do just that, Luigi must grab a Robotic Bomb from the conveyor belt, and shoot it to one of three areas on the back wall. This will get rid of ice and switch the walls of the puzzle. The order is right, left, middle, middle. This turns on all the power, thus reactiviating the camera and door. When Luigi tries to leave however, he'll find the door is shut off by snow. E. Gadd calls one last time: "L__gi, the interfer_nce is terr_ble. Are you snow_d in? Good th_ng you activ_ted the cam_ra outside! I'll get y_u out of there and pix_late you back lat_r. You'll w_nt to warm up b_fore facing the possessor, anyw_ys! H_ld on to your h__!" Luigi then clears the mission. After Mission Dialogue "Welcome back, young feller!" "Good thing you fixed that generator. We'd be in a fix if we couldn't open the door to the Workshop. And now that the Pixelator over there is active, you won't have to mess with that gondola again. We're getting close, Luigi. Take some time to relax and thaw out before the big fight! Here, I'll wait. ... ... ... ... ... ... I'd say that's long enough. Ready yet, whippersnapper?" Videos Trivia * As Luigi is crossing the second zip line on the High Wires, one can see King Boo floating away in the background. Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Secret Mine Category:Secret Mine Missions Category:D-3: Across the Chasm